


olhe para frente, olhe para o seu lado

by carolss



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você está bem ?”“Eu não pareço bem ?”“Honestamente não. Então repetindo : você está bem ?”





	olhe para frente, olhe para o seu lado

Quando as garotas contaram que elas estavam namorando Farkle sorriu e as parabenizou, assim como Lucas, e eles conversaram pelo resto da tarde, com as mãos de Riley não desgrudando das de Maya por nenhum minuto.

Mas quando os garotos deixaram a casa dos Matthews Farkle ficou quieto, por um minuto foi okay, mas depois de uns cinco Lucas começou a ficar meio preocupado.

“Você está bem ?”

“Eu não pareço bem ?”

“Honestamente não. Então repetindo : você está bem ?”

“Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, você que namorou a Riley”

“Yeah, mas você está apaixonado por elas desde para sempre”

“Eu não estava mentindo sabe ? Eu estou feliz por elas. Mas ainda dói um pouquinho, quando era você e a Riley eu podia imaginar que eu ia acabar com a Maya ou torcer para você e a Riley terminarem, eu sinto muito eu sei que isso é algo meio babaca de se fazer”

“Na verdade é algo muito babaca de se fazer mas tudo bem, continue”

“Mas agora eu não posso fazer isso, eu não consigo imaginar elas terminando e eu não quero realmente porque elas são simplesmente perfeitas uma para a outra, elas sempre foram e sempre ia ser Riley e Maya no fim então eu nunca tive nenhuma chance. E eu estou bem, só um pouco perdido eu nunca gostei de mais ninguém além delas duas”

“Você vai eventualmente. E você vai fazer essa pessoa muito feliz um dia”

“Como você pode ter certeza ?”

“Eu não sei, eu apenas tenho”

“Isso soa otimista demais Lucas, mas eu escolho acreditar em você por enquanto”

“Isso é o suficiente pra mim”


End file.
